


Twas an Unfinished Case

by reminiscence



Category: Chaos;Head - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Haiku, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, ffn challenge: sinnoh league challenge - general version, ffn challenge: the types of poetry boot camp, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: [Chaos; Child] They thought it was over. It wasn't. SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 7!





	

They think they are free  
and then the horror stabs them  
and soaks them in blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the
> 
> Diversity Writing Challenge, a1 – haiku  
> The Types of Poetry Boot Camp, #001 – haiku  
> The Sinnoh League Challenge - general version, Verity Lakefront part 1.1 – write a haiku


End file.
